Corrupt peaches
by Wxnderland
Summary: She's the eighth princess of the Kou Empire and he's the demon child but that's okay because they were bound together by what could only be called 'codependency' Jukou -Slightly AU oneshot


**A/N: I'm so ridiculously obsessed with this anime and this pairing ugh, it's not even funny. Also I wanted to upload something lmao.**

 **Notes: Slightly AU? Sort of a twisted version of Judal and Kougyoku's relationship throughout random periods of time but there's also fluff c:**

 **Also, it took me like months to finish this since I'm so lazy**

 **Pairing: Jukou, mentions of Alimor**

 **Rating: T/M**

 **:::::**

She was the daughter of a whore

Ren Kougyoku wasn't dumb. She knows well of her position within the Kou empire. She's the Kou Empire's eighth Princess above anything, a Dungeon Capturer and owner of the Djinn, Vinea.

Growing up, she was regarded as the daughter of a prostitute who had just gotten lucky. She doesn't deny it.

Why would she?

She stood in front of a peach tree, her eyes taking it all in as she had many times before.

She had been found and taken in at a young age, a little while before her tenth birthday. Ka Koubun and two other guards had been ordered to come and collect her from her old home. It was smaller, older- it was on the verge of falling apart almost.

When Ka Koubun had first met and found her, she had been a mess. Looking back, she felt embarrassed over the looks that his guards and he had given her in disappointment back then.

She bit her lip as she watched a peach fall of a branch and land less than a metre away from her

There was a bite out of it

But honestly, what were they expecting? For her to already be living the glamorous life? To be showered with diamonds and rubies and already know the arts of being a princess?

Seriously, her? The whore's daughter?

She was so beneath everyone it was pitiful.

Hell,

It was laughable

 **:::::**

He was the demon child

It wasn't as if he was blind. His eyes were deep and red and ringed and if that wasn't a dead giveaway, then the destruction he bestowed where ever he went was.

Judal snapped a peach off of one of the twigs nearest towards him. His back leaning against the trunk as he sat securely, high up on a branch.

He had no problem in harming anyone who stood in his way,

Why would he? He was a fallen magi.

Destruction, chaos, madness; he craved it all.

He was above them; humans, djinn's, dungeon capturer's hell, even the magi's themselves.

Judal was a part of Al Thamen and the Kou Empire from such a young age, a baby even that it had become instilled into him that everyone else were just insects he could crush. He was supposed to cause death and destruction and overtime, he began to love it

He wanted to be bathed in red

Judal took a bite out of the sweet fruit. His taste buds itching for another before his gaze snapped towards the household of the Kou Empire. A cynical smile took place as he dropped the fruit and leaving.

They were all so fucking beneath him that it was pitiful- no

Hell,

It was laughable

 **:::::**

She was nine and he was ten years old when they had met.

Kougyoku had just recently moved into the Kou Empire along with Judal who was deemed as their new Oracle and high priest.

It was quite an odd first impression that she had of him. Red rimmed eyes and unruly dark hair, for one considered as a priest he seemed wild, boisterous and untamed but it was fine because he had noticed her.

She had hid behind a tree one afternoon when it was all suddenly became too much for her. She was a week in, in princess training camp with Ka Koubun and already her brain was turned into mush.

Her lips were pulled into a frown as she watched her guards throw a frenzy as they searched around the perimeter.

Maybe running away wasn't the best choice? She was supposed to be royalty now, and royalty wasn't supposed to run away from their classes now were they?

She wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. Her eyes were already blurring with tears and the amount of pressure that had been bestowed upon her was already too much for her to handle.

It wasn't until an object had hit her on the head had she realised that she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

Raising both her hands towards her injured area, the magenta haired girl stared upwards, stifling a gasp she stared upwards, into the branches where someone similar to her age was laying down in.

"Y-You're-!"

Her eyes widened to the size of plates when she heard footsteps not far away, along with the panicked screams of Ka Koubun, demanding that they find her.

She was even more flabbergasted at the sight of a hand that was presenting itself in front of her face.

Kougyoku looked back and forth, between him and the guards who she could hear were becoming terrifyingly closer the more she had trouble deciding.

Hesitantly, she reached out towards the hand, letting out a small squeak when he just grabbed a hold and pulled her up with ease.

She gasped, trying to regain her bearings, before following the boy up a few more branches, hiding deeper within the trees.

Her face lit up as she watched the guards and Ka Koubun wonder around the gardens in search of their lost princess before moving onwards to a different area.

She spun her head around, to face her saviour "You saved me!"

The boy shrugged, cheeks flushing lightly in embarrassment as he settled back into his branch "Yeah, I guess I did"

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head towards the side in question

"Why not" he countered, smug

Taken back by the response she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance before turning her gaze back towards him once again

"Thank you!" she smiled and he felt his face heat up once again before muttering out a stubborn 'whatever' and offering her a peach.

The two had developed an odd sense of friendship from then on. Judal had hid Kougyoku from her occasional princess development sessions and she would smile and tell him stories she had learnt before she had moved.

It was a strange friendship

One that had consisted of eyeshadow pallets and peaches but it was fine because Judal had grown to enjoy having Kougyoku do his eyes and hair and would growl at anyone else who would dare to try and tell him otherwise, whereas Kougyoku had developed a new liking to the small round fruit and began to look forward to playing small pranks on Ka Koubun or any other unsuspecting guard.

It was nice

 **:::::**

Kougyoku was such a cry baby growing up.

It was such a vast contrast to Judal, she wore her emotions on her sleeve before being taught otherwise by the various tutors she had growing up.

At one point, the two had shared a class together, but that went south fast as he couldn't stay entertained and Kougyoku was such a goody-two shoes in the lessons that it was almost despicable.

It was baffling having Ka Koubun pull him to the side one day and practically beg him to teach Kougyoku not to be so trusting, so naïve, so emotional.

Judal had snorted at the time. After all, what would be the fun in changing the old hag? He liked her the way she was thank you very much.

But it wasn't until Ka Koubun had pressed the issue further, claiming she'd only get hurt with the way she was. How would she be able to take on enemies of other nations? They'd break her in a heartbeat.

So he had done it. For the sake of the Kou Empire (and mainly because he actually liked hanging around the old hag) he had taught her ways to conceal her emotions.

Teaching Kougyoku wasn't as bad as he had first thought it would be. She was a quick learner and their sessions may have well been drama classes.

She was still an emotionless wreck, mind you, but she was more refined. Less trusting.

But as weeks had gone by, their meetings had slowly began to decrease.

Judal had his duties with Al Tharman, he had to choose a king while Kougyoku needed to be taught the right ways to be a princess.

Weeks turned to months apart and Kougyoku would often find herself staring longingly towards the familiar peach tree planted in their backyard.

Judal's disappearances would lengthen as he slowly began to manage to turn the emperor's children into dungeon capturers.

It's when Kougyoku's heart breaks as she realises just how small and insignificant she really is in the world.

Her lower lip trembles as she stares into the familiar red ringed eyes of her best friend

"I want to become a dungeon capturer"

His eyes light up immediately and a smirk forms on his features as he hovers in front of the lonesome princess, offering his hand.

 **:::::**

It's disheartening, when Kougyoku finds Judal's appearances slowly decreasing, which really doesn't make sense because he is the asshole of the century, so when he shows up unannounced in her room one morning, she can't help with the way she sits up immediately and how her eyes glass over and light up as she takes him in.

Her gasp is quiet and her hands fly to cover her mouth as the sight of him is so overbearing that it hurts

He's holding a peach- a soft, plump peach about the size of a child's fist and the unannounced question hangs in the air for a few seconds before she pounces. It had been so long- so, so long

Her lower lip trembles

"What? You gonna' start crying, old hag?" He doesn't seem fazed, bored even, as he picks in between his fingernails but her eyes do water and she's doing all she can to keep the dam from breaking because Jesus Christ-

He lets out a dry chuckle that morphs into a smirk when her arms wrap around his waist and she cries his name over and over against his chest.

"Fucking cry baby" he snickered, his own arms wrapping around her slim figure and if anything, she seems to be wailing more because it's just been so long and lonely without him.

 **::::::**

She was his boredom relief.

She existed in a constant state of absolute and abhorrent loneliness within the empire

He came to her only when everyone else seemed to have enough of him, she was his last resort but honestly? She found that she didn't mind.

She was the child of a prostitute, a lowborn. She repelled almost everyone around her but he gave her all the attention in the world

It was toxic because she found that she would cling onto him, desperate for contact but he was cold, and ruthless and like the wind, unreliable. She needed him like she needed air to fill her lungs but he might as well have been the cigarette that she was hooked on.

Damaging but so fucking worth it

During the day, she would deny his insults

She was the whore's daughter. It wasn't exactly rocket science as to why she was avoided. She's a tool and they all know it. She's supposed to be sent off for marriage whenever deemed appropriate for the sake of the Kou Empire and she was taught to agree to it.

To be honoured that she could be of any use

She wasn't supposed to fall in love and date and get married like everyone else

She was a secret weapon. An excuse to strengthen the empire.

And when Judal would mock and taunt her for it she would glare and lash out because who the hell did he think he was?

He's got cold eyes and an even colder heart and she doesn't even know why she was still friends with him.

But she did

He acknowledged her when no one else did- it wasn't positive acknowledgement, most of the time but it was there,

They've been together since childhood

They were friends

Though, when she stares up at the ceiling at three something in the morning with glazed over eyes she finds herself breaking because maybe, being the ace up the sleeve of the Kou Empire really was all she was and would ever be.

 **:::::**

Her cheeks are burning red and all she can do is stand in shock in the middle of the hallway with how absolutely vocal Kouha was being two doors down from her room.

W-was he being serious right now? The shame of it all!

Her face burned brighter as she slowly realised just what his new comrades' purposes were.

Was her brother really having-?

A loud feminine moan interrupted her thoughts and Kougyoku brought her huge sleeves up to hide her face in mortification.

Oh god nope, no, no, no she did not sign up for this

"What's wrong, old hag?" Judal asked, his hands behind his head as he tilted his head towards her, taking immense delight in her discomfort

Kougyoku yelps, her eyes widening even more as she span around to face her unwelcomed neighbour.

'''J-Judal-chan!"

"Hm? What?" he asks, raising an eyebrow before another loud moan fills their ears.

The two freeze before sounds of the bed colliding with the wall become audible and Kougyoku feels her entire being fill with utter embarrassment.

She sneaks a glance towards the taller teen floating besides her and feels herself gawk as Judal's expression of puzzlement morphs into a smirk

"Well, that explains the increase in maids faffing over him lately" he snickers but then brings his hands away from his head and floating excitedly in front of her

Kougyoku is at a loss and all she really wants to do is crawl in a hole and hide but Judal is suddenly grinning wildly at her and she's not sure how much more her heart can take

"Wanna do what they're doing?"

He's rewarded with being smacked in the face with her giant fan

 **:::::**

It's a welcomed change when she meets Sinbad

Judal is like ice. So, so cold and slippery but Sinbad—

Sinbad is warm

Sinbad is trusting, he cares about her.

Her heart flutters and he's so absolutely perfect that she's almost willing to throw the Kou Empire behind her and just stay in Sindria for the rest of her life if it means being able to stay with him—

She doesn't though, because she's not that far gone

But still, he treats her right.

Sinbad acknowledges her, spends time with her, befriends her

He's everything she's ever wanted. Charming, handsome, chivalric

Kougyoku can feel the thrill when they spar, the rush of adrenaline when they're both transformed and she loves it.

She knew that being a King was no easy title to earn, he was Sinbad of the seven seas. He had conquered several dungeons, enough for there to be a limit.

He was perfect

Her face flushes to the colour of her hair when he kisses her hand and she's absolutely love-struck. In fact, she's so far gone that she doesn't even see the small sinister spark in his eyes reserved for her.

He sees her as a tool

As a way to get to the Kou Empire

She's ignoring the signs and blindly follows him as she continues to drown down the glasses of wine's he's ordered for her because his smile alone was going to put her into cardiac arrest.

But suddenly, When Sinbad's visits are decreasing and she finds herself slowly becoming more and more alone here in Sindria, she's wondering if she ever meant a thing to him in the first place?

When she watches the connection between Alibaba and Morgiana from out the window she feels herself becoming envious.

Alibaba looked down towards the magenta haired girl as if she was the world to him and she managed to return his gaze with no hesitation

They looked so genuinely in love

Her frown is ever so present as she wonders down the staircase in thought, because has Sinbad ever looked at her as how Alibaba looks at Morgiana?

It's messed up that when Judal suddenly appears literally out of nowhere it's when she's pulled back into authenticity just by looking at him

He's causing a fucking conundrum as literally everyone in the country are on guard because just what in god's name is he even doing here?

Judal doesn't do sightseeing

When he notices her there in the crowd, his face visibly lights up as their eyes meet and like glass, all her fantasies with Sinbad are shattered as she's forced to come to terms with the reality bestowed upon her

 **:::::**

Judal's eyes are closed and content as Kougyoku dips her brush into her eyeshadow pallet

"How come you always insist that I do this? You're really good at blending now! You don't need me to do it" she huffs, but secretly, she's glad.

He's making time for her and it creates a nest of butterflies in the pits of her stomach

"Didn't feel like doing it" he yawns and the corners of Kougyoku's mouth quirk upwards

"Lazy" she mumbles before silently continuing with the task. They're quiet for several seconds before Judal speaks up.

"Say, Kougyoku,"

She lets out a hum in response and suddenly Judal's eyes flash open, stunning her momentarily

"Y-You idiot! I could've poked your eye!" she reprimands

"Wanna start an uprising?" Judal ignores her statement completely and asks, grinning wildly

"Don't even joke about that" Kougyoku states bluntly and Judal pouts

"So boring" he goes back to shutting his eyes and allowing the eighth princess to continue with her task.

"So…How's it here in Sindria?" the question is much like a wolf in sheep's clothing and Kougyoku is suddenly forced back into reality as her mind suddenly catches up with what he's trying to bring up

 _He wants to see her break_

They're silent for a while and the only sounds that can be heard are their quiet breathing and the rustling of Kougyoku's kimono when she moves to dip her brush back into the pallet of dark colours.

When she's done the teen puts her brushes away and closes her pallet shut and takes a moment to admire her artwork before allowing Judal to open his eyes.

Fuchsia is met with amused red rimmed eyes

 _He knows_

Kougyoku smiles weakly, "Honestly? It's been pretty hectic, but mostly in a good way. I've made some new friends"

Judal snorts and rolls over onto his stomach, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, his gaze predatory.

 _Was her crush on the king of Sindria that obvious?_

"So, how's Sinbad been?" he grins maniacally and her chest hurts

"He's…He's been well. He's a really generous and benevolent king for letting me and Hakuryuu stay here" she smiles

 _It hurts_

"Really, now?" he purrs out, looking absolutely ecstatic as he watches her composure start to dissolve

"Y-Yeah" she beams with glassed over eyes and Judal feels himself chuckle with glee

 _Her heart is absolutely breaking and he loves being able to witness it_

"I'm going to go ask him if he's going to be free later" he pulls himself up to his feet and walks over towards the door before looking over towards her over his shoulder "Maybe the two of us could go out tonight…it really has been such a long time" he laughs and exits her room.

She's left staring at where he had just stood as tears suddenly cascade down her face. She stares for a few more seconds before her entire face contorts and she buries her face into her hands and sobs.

Her composure finally crumples

 **:::::**

"Don't be gone for too long" she burst into tears "whose gonna love me, when you're gone?"

Sometimes, he'd be gone for days, weeks even. And each time he came back he seemed worse. He became much more sinister, darker and twisted than the last.

Kougyoku's afraid when his eyes turn black and he's fighting to keep what's left of his sanity intact and she hasn't got a damn clue on how to fix this.

Whatever they'd done to him, it fucked him up good. He's shaking and trembling when Kougyoku pulls him into her arms and suddenly, all he can think about is pink, pink, and pink. It's Kougyoku. She's warm and welcoming and home. She's not the staff who are afraid to take steps near him or her family members who see him as a war piece.

His heart begins to beat to the rhythm of her short breaths. He falters, resting his forehead on her shoulder and just breathes.

"Hey, did you miss me Judal-chan?" she asks quietly after a few moments

Kougyoku begins to relax, raising her hand to stroke his hair before her back is violently met with a wall and his hands are wrapped around her neck.

"Miss you?" he suddenly mocks, grinning wildly as he pushes her up against a wall, eyes flashing "Why would you need someone like me to miss you when you've already got Sinbad?" he breathes, taunting

Her eyes are wide and afraid, afraid of him and a twisted smile forms because all he can think is _good_ before he presses his lips against her own.

 _Let her be afraid_

Half of her wonders if he's too far gone while the other half wonders if he'll snap her neck with his lack of sanity.

He always was so obsessed with being in control—too bad it wasn't working out for him.

But when she looks into his dark eyes, she sees the turmoil and the betrayal

It hurts, he's suffocating her but when magenta meets a deep read she knows he's hurting too

"I thought...I thought you couldn't break, already broken hearts" she whispers

Judal snorts, narrowing his eyes slightly "yeah, and?"

"...so why does it hurt so badly?"

Her response is met with silence and Kougyoku feels his hands slip of her neck and onto her shoulders as he rests his forehead into the crook of her neck once more

"I don't know"

 **:::::**

She's drunk when she stumbles into her room, the one Sinbad has arranged for her and she doesn't even question the other teen's presence.

Judal's expression is unreadable when she dumps herself over onto him

His lips quirk upwards but there's so mirth behind it when she straddles his hips and her gaze is so damn intent on him.

"You're drunk" he states and she giggles, as if he had just told her the funniest thing in the world but there's tears running down her face and her hair is down and no longer in its intricate style that she spends hours on in the morning.

Her face is flushed and honestly, she's a disaster but despite it all she's fucking gorgeous.

He doesn't know whether to be worried about her current sanity, grateful for the opportunity bestowed upon him or leave

Her position was doing sinful things towards him waist downwards but he ignored the urges as she began to lower her face down towards his own

"Don't" his voice is raspy and harsh but she ignores it all and traces patters on his cheek.

"Sinbad-sama" ah, there it is.

"Sinbad-sama, Sinbad-sama, Sinbad-sama!" she giggles, her lips dragging along his jawline

Judal's eyes flash but it's gone in an instant "Kougyoku" he says, slowly, warning. Grabbing her by the shoulders and bringing her as away from his face as he can as he stares deeply into her magenta orbs.

"I'm not him"

The effect is instant as she flinches and her eyes glass over once again and before he can think she's already wailing into his chest.

He's so unprepared for when she attacks, her lips drunkenly miss his own but they're close- so, so deliciously close as they land on the corner of his mouth before he tightens his hold on her shoulders to hold her in place at arm's length

"Kougyoku, listen to me. You're drunk and heartbroken and- Oi, I just said to listen!"

"I-I don't care" she attempts for a second kiss and he glares

"You don't like me Kougyoku, you're going to fully regret this tomorrow and probably the rest of your life"

"I don't care!" She snaps, waterfalls pouring down her face as she gasps "it just- I just-" she hiccups and Buries her face into her hands before looking up at him desperately "it hurts Judal, it hurts all over. Please make it stop! _Please_ " she cries, begging and pounding onto his chest and he's left stunned and lost before she slams her lips over his own

 _No, no, no, no this was not how it was supposed to be_

His mind was whirling and his emotions where going absolutely haywire and she needed to get the hell away from him fast before he lost whatever was left of his sanity.

She tastes bitter and like fire whisky and _fuck_ she's so addicting that he can't help but kiss her back oh so desperately that he's almost drowning in ecstasy.

He kind of wanted her dead, kind of wanted to fuck her till she couldn't see straight but there was also that one tiny shred of humanity left deep within him that held him back, that restrained him.

"I'm a tool to the empire, Judal. I'm just a piece of political play" she whimpers, bottom lip trembling

Fucking hell he hates that shred of humanity

He traces her said lip with his thumb and can't stop staring at her pretty plump lips because all he wants to do is slam them into his own and bruise them and make them swell and- _oh fuck it_

"What the hell do you think I am?" He snaps "don't you realise, Kougyoku? I'm the empires fucking trump card. I'm a magi"

He didn't know when it had happened. When did her presence become as necessary to him as gravity?

Her hands brush his bangs out of his face before colliding her lips against his once again, she's whispering apologies and he's confused but terribly turned on as a low growl escapes his throat in warning because why the hell did she have to be so fucking caring.

Her throat erupted into a wail of carnal lust as she yanks the covers over the two of them, taking the lead.

It would've been so much easier if she was more like him, darker, crueller, morbid, even.

But that's not Kougyoku, and before his mind can even catch up on how far gone they were and just when did their clothes become discarded but suddenly she's lowering herself onto him completely and- _oh god_

 **:::::**

Kougyoku doesn't know how to react when she's awake and sober and is in bed with a naked Judal

On one hand, it was expected but on the other it was wrong

Her cheeks heat up with shame and she wants nothing more than to hide back within the safety of the covers but she can't

Dear god she knows she can't

But she did

The damage was done

Her lower lip trembles as she quietly gathers her garments and quickly puts them back on. Catching herself in the mirror her shoulders shake as she stares back at her dishevelled appearance.

She was supposed to get married to a king

It was what she had been brought up with, there was no questioning it.

But how- how was she- how could she-

Dear god she's supposed to be a peace keeper, cause alliances between kingdoms for the Kou Empire. She's supposed to be sent off for marriage- It was the whole reason that she had been brought into the family in the first place!

Her mind was whirling as she covered her mouth to hold back her sobs

It was too late

Her knees are about to give out- she opens the closet doors and hides herself inside where they can give out and she sinks into the floor as her body shakes with silent sobs.

 _This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't supposed to happen, this was, in no way supposed to happen!_

But no matter how many times she forces her mind to chant

No Matter how many images of her family's disapproval and disappointment that flash through her mind

There's no regret

Later in the day when she passes him in the hallway with her guards behind she can't help but hide her face behind her sleeves in humiliation.

She misses the confusion on Ka Koubun's face and the flash of disappointment across Judal's.

But it's gone in seconds and Kougyoku wants nothing more than to jump into an active volcano and erase herself from the world.

When she's managed to escape the Sindria's eyes in her bedroom Kougyoku feels her face drop as she bawls out into her pillows

 _Why, why, why_

It was her fault, her fault entirely.

She couldn't blame Judal, she was drunk and pushy and completely in the wrong.

"Hey"

Her entire body freezes over before she sits up so suddenly that her head feels somewhat dizzy but regardless she tries to focus her swelling magenta eyes on the other being in the room.

Judal stares back into her eyes blankly

Just the sight of him causes another dam to break as she jumps off the bed and runs headfirst into his chest like a distressed child.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Her thick lashes were clumped together as if she had just gone swimming and her lips were trembling as she let out another wave of despair.

The muffled sobs that came from his chest caused Judal to sigh, bringing up his hand to pat her head as he stared upwards to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry too"

 **:::::**

"I wanna make you a better person"

He looked down at her, and his face spoke volumes: _does it matter?_

 _Kougyoku frowns because of course it matters!_

He smiles—his real smile, not the nasty one that he musters after screwing someone over. It lights up his face and Kougyoku can feel her breath get caught in her throat.

"Now, why would you want to go and do something like that?" he taunts, cupping her chin as she stares up at him with a determined gaze

She was always so fucking full of it

"Because, everyone deserves a second chance Judal, even you" she smiles, as if her answer can solve all the problems in the world

Cute

"And what, Kougyoku? All my sins suddenly just wash away?" he's amused of course, why wouldn't he be?

She was so naïve that he wonders briefly if she ever had grown up after all from that little girl who he had hid in a peach tree.

He smiles when she throws her hands on her hips in a fit, her lips pouting was enough to have him wanting to push her against the wall and—

"No, probably not" she admits "But, it'd be a start."

He rolls his eyes at her declaration, already losing interest in the conversation.

"I'm a magi" he states, bluntly

"So is Aladdin" she counteracts, determined

"But Aladdin isn't one of the fallen, Kougyoku"

 **:::::**

"It's always so lonely when you're gone, Judal-chan. Maybe next time you decide to go on one of your trips, I'll come along with you" she smiles. The statement is innocent enough, but the severity of it all is strong enough to almost make his heart stop.

"No way, old hag" he snorts, quickly regaining his composure and throws his peach up in the air before he catches it and repeating the motions.

Kougyoku pouts "Why not?"

"I'm not Sinbad" he rolls his eyes

Ouch

"I'll force you into it if you don't give me a good enough answer," she warns

Catching his peach, Judal rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the fruit before his eyes stared into her own "Because can you really handle it Kougyoku?"

 _Throw_

She can feel her cheeks heat up as she puffs them out in defiance "What kind of question is that? I'm a dungeon capturer remember?"

 _Catch_

"No" there's no humour in his voice and Kougyoku finds herself pausing

"Can you really handle the bloodshed?" he whispers, walking close "The anguish?"

 _Throw_

Suddenly, Kougyoku finds her blood turning cold as she's forced to step backwards as Judal begins to close in on her personal bubble.

"I-If it's for the good of the Kou Empire, you know I'll-"she starts off but Judal cuts her off

"Even if it becomes a genocide?" he dares, his sneer taunting "Even if your rukh turn black and you become like them? Those dark djinn's? "

He's got her cornered. Hook line and sinker. He can read her like a book

"…But the empire. I-If it means that I c-could be of any use then of course I'd-!"

"Don't" he breathes out, cupping the sides of her face with both hands and leaning his forehead against her own.

If the situation had been anything but dire, Kougyoku's cheeks would've been flushing and her words would've came out in stutters.

 _Chaos was his high_

Instead, she's suddenly composed. Her hands carefully grasp his wrists and her pink orbs are alert.

"Don't what?" she whispers, unsure.

 _He needed it, craved it, destruction was all he ever wanted, all he would ever need._

She's met with silence, and its nerve wrecking because Judal doesn't do silence. He's loud and barbaric and quite frankly, a complete sadistic nut-job if she ever met one.

Her lips part but no words can come out. She removes one of her hands from his wrist and runs a hand through his hair, the effect is instant as his tense muscles seem to relax.

His eyes slowly open and red orbs meet magenta.

 _But fuck, if she was to fall, if her rukh were to turn black-_

And suddenly, her cheeks are left bare, as she watches the man hover a few feet away. Her lips pull down into a frown on their own accord.

"Don't change" he muttered and she could only stare in confusion, with her head tilting towards the side as he left.

There was a splattered, half-eaten peach on the ground from where he just stood.

His fate was sealed. He was dark, cruel, and bloodthirsty.

He was the fallen, but Kougyoku- she was bright, changing, fucking hell her entire essence screamed of radiance.

And he'd be damned if he ever let anyone tarnish it, and that included; him

He didn't give a flying rat's ass on what Al-Thamen said, if they so much as touched a hair on her head-

The thought of his Kougyoku becoming even slightly like him was overwhelming in itself. Though, she had every right to be, of course.

Her upbringing was filled with harassment, and harsh taunts behind her back. Even when they were children he would glare at anyone who so much as looked at her in the wrong way.

He didn't care, damn it.

But Kougyoku- she paid them no heed. Her head was always held high and she was always, _always_ proving to be better, stronger, and faster.

She excelled at everything her tutors had thrown at her, she conquered a dungeon and became a dungeon capturer. Her status in the Empire rose without her even realising it but it didn't seem to matter to her.

 _'You're going to break her'_ Kouen's voice rings in his mind but he shoves the thought at the very back of his mind because if he was being honest

He would

Fucking hell, her smile alone emitted rays of sunshine and he just made her radiance dim.

 **:::::**


End file.
